


their clothes

by smnthsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and both of them are little shits, basically vongola doesn't exist here fuck that, idk if thats a thing BUT IT IS NOW, just them being happy, reborn is a math professor, tsuna is a virtual translator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: an AU in which Vongola doesn't exist, and Reborn and Tsuna are living happily in their domesticated life.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	their clothes

Tsuna has this habit of stealing Reborn's clothes ever since they started dating, surprisingly.

Reborn who still likes to wear suits wherever he goes, whatever the occasion is, was easily played on buying expensive sweaters, and branded hoodies that he'll probably will never wear. 

But he still did so because of Tsuna's weird habit.

Reborn would usually offer Tsuna to buy the brunet some clothes that are bigger than his usual size but Tsuna always says no, harshly, and sternly, mind you. 

"Why not?" The Italian man couldn't help but sound a bit exasperated.

" _Because,_ " Tsuna drawls with a curl of his lips. He shoved another beige colored knitted sweater in their cart, "it won't be the same, Reborn!"

Reborn frowned. "The clothes are bigger. Isn't that practically the same?"

"For someone who has a PhD for Math, you are quite dumb."

Tsuna easily dodges Reborn's hand that was on its way to grab his head. The brunet stuck out his tongue at the irritated older man as he laughed.

"It's entirely different because it isn't Reborn's clothes, okay? Now shut up, and let's get some more button ups!" 

Reborn let himself get tugged by the energetic brunet through the aisles. As usual, he gets most of the attention because of his dashing looks, and "unfairly tall height" words by his tiny boyfriend.

("I'm not tiny! I'm goddamn average, you giant!" Tsuna groaned as he tried to get away from Reborn's headlocks.)

"I will not shut up about this. I do our laundry, you little shit. I hate how I easily lose clothes!" Reborn pointed out, scowling.

Tsuna, the little shit, smiled innocently. "Then buy more clothes?" He said with a tilt of his head.

Reborn made a move to headlock him but Tsuna dodged easily with a laugh of triumph.

\---

Reborn works as a math professor in one of Tokyo's prestigious universities. He is widely known throughout the country because of his intellect, and looks, and height.

(Reborn had no idea that Japanese people like tall people that much.)

He works from 7 in the morning until 6 in the evening. He usually stays in the university for an hour more to finish some papers, and meet up with students who are having difficulties. Hence, he goes home at 7 pm.

By that time, Tsuna had made dinner for the both of them.

The latter works from home, a huge win as the brunet said so. He is a Virtual Italian Translator of a certain high-end website that Tsuna managed to find while drunk. He only passed a resume as a joke but who knew that the website was searching for someone who is well-versed in Italian.

That was how the two of them met but that's a story for next time.

He is also a part timer editor in this certain publishing group, not big, but well-known enough to have books to edit.

His work pays very well that it could cover up the apartment's rent for a year but the both of them decided to still save it and split the rent as usual.

"I'm home." Reborn called out from the entry way as he pulled the knot of his tie free.

There was a rhythmic tapping sound of footsteps from the other hallway as Tsuna holding in his arms is a ginger cat, Natsu, and a green chameleon in his fluffy hair, Leon, popped out with a black button up and no pants in sight.

(Reborn inwardly thought if he was wearing underwear too.)

"Welcome home, dad!" Tsuna exclaimed as he approached Reborn. Natsu meowed while Leon licked his eye as a greeting.

"I'm not your dad." Reborn smirked in amusement.

Tsuna put Natsu down with a feigned look of hurt and a hand on his chest like he just stabbed him. "How dare you say that in front of our kids, Reborn!? Do you even have mercy in your heart?" He dramatically said with fake tears.

Reborn merely rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tsuna's chin and shut him up with a bruising kiss.

"Mmmph—! Idiot!" The brunet exclaimed, pinching a hand that made its way on his backside.

"What is your hand doing, professor?" Tsuna teasingly asked with a grin.

"That's my shirt." Reborn answered.

Tsuna scoffed, "you mean, _our_ shirt."

That didn't stop Reborn from groping him from behind though.

"Uwa! Pervert! Let go of me!" Tsuna squirmed as two strong arms wrapped around him and his body was easily pulled towards Reborn.

Reborn likes him squirming, always so full of energy, and willing to get away but knows deep down that Tsuna likes playing hard to get. He tightened his hold around the brunet, who stopped while pouting. Tsuna hugged back reluctantly.

"I don't have a welcome home kiss?" Reborn asked with so little face that he usually put in front of others.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at him. "No because you're holding my ass, you romantic asshole." 

"It's where it'll end up anyways when the night comes."

That earned him a pinch on his side which made Reborn laugh and wince in pain. 

"Come on now! Let go of me. I need to set the table so we can eat already." Tsuna placed his hands on the other's chest, pushing away.

Reborn let him go after leaving a kiss on Tsuna's temple, who hummed in satisfaction.

He followed Tsuna to their kitchen with a small dining table for two at the side. He let Tsuna busy himself since he knows fully well that if he lifts one finger inside the kitchen, the latter will throw him out.

(Tsuna handles the cooking, and everything basically around the kitchen, and cleaning the whole apartment. While Reborn handles the laundry, and cleaning the bathroom since Tsuna hates doing that part of the apartment.)

While watching his boyfriend get the ketchup bottle from the high cabinet, he caught a glimpse of red underneath the black button up.

Instantly, Reborn moves and lifts up the end of the shirt to see a red lacy thong that cups both of Tsuna's backside perfectly.

Tsuna paled at the action and the predicament of what will happen next.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tsuna screeched on top of his lungs when he was thrown over Reborn's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You're the pervert here, idiot. Wearing my shirt underneath all that red lingerie? Honestly, you know what you're expecting tonight."

Tsuna does but nothing in this world will make him say yes! He continues to thrash around, swinging his feet, and fingers digging on Reborn's shoulder blades.

"B-But dinner—" 

The brunet yelped when he was thrown on the bed. The shirt now all hiked up on his waist which he immediately pulled down to hide everything. His face red like a cherry, and if you look closely there's steam going out from his ears.

"I'll have my dessert first, if the dessert doesn't mind that is." Reborn mockingly stated as he closed the door with a chilling click.

Tsuna screamed internally as he was pounced, and eaten up all night by this ferocious tiger on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually want to continue this but who knows :D
> 
> for more crackhead of an au, follow me in twitter! (@smnth_hq)


End file.
